


They call it "wrestling"

by Askafroa



Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Comic, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Heated Gaze, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Nipples, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Partial Nudity, Pecs and Butts, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Torn Tshirt, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: My third fill for the Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 <3 Fill Y5 : Fuckbuddies. NSFW art.Tony and Steve are both Alphas who don't always see eye to eye when it comes to leadership but they know how to release some tension between them by challenging each other and sparring. But sometimes, these sessions slip into something more...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657762
Comments: 28
Kudos: 163
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	They call it "wrestling"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this drawing is not to be used or posted anywhere else without my authorization UwU Here is a warning : this post features partial nudity and sexual content so I tagged it NSFW. If you don't want to see any of this, please close the tab.  
> You can follow me on @KappaMairi on Twitter to see all the drawings!

Here is my third fill for the Cap-Im Bingo 2020 :U ! Y5 : Fuckbuddies I hope you will enjoy this :3

I wanted to try drawing a comic page with a limited color palette and simple design for the background. Even if I didn't aim to be inspired by the gorgeous work of Mirthandstar on Tumblr, the result is still similar to it :3 So credits are still due, here a link to their beautiful artwork : <https://mirthandstar.tumblr.com/>

Two links for the two pictures which inspired me for the color palette and background :

<https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/358669557821740403/?nic_v1=1aN5IMK06xlIpU5QzbgtDPvbLokntGQ2H2UJIW3SSqhjUR5EibqmMOiUR6qwvvwjch>

<https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/496733033895924140/?nic_v1=1aVC8QE2YcQ3Fxdjq0nLKq63ki13%2Biwu5ETRcArNWJAQZ%2BBBGvRzlSh2hmyB1SsALp>

**Author's Note:**

> BladeOfTheNebula helped me to find the title but all the alternative titles were so funny I have to share these gems XD ✨♥️  
> -Nip Slip  
> -Bazongas  
> -Tiddie Flash  
> -Boob Tube  
> -A Shirt Too Small  
> -Rough and Tumble  
> On another note: Sorry, I forgot once again to post a WIP process ; _ ; I'll try to do it for the next one <3 Stay tuned for more !


End file.
